


Attracted to the Alien in You

by Sevaria



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Exophilia, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Dick, Teratophilia, coulrophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevaria/pseuds/Sevaria
Summary: What happens when our little Omega Reader falls right into the hands of the most Alpha Apex Predator on planet Earth, hmmm? A predator who has never come across an Omega before....and is all too happy to explore what this delicious, tantalizing new scent is all about.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 480





	1. The Fall

You knew it was going to be a bad day from the moment you awoke. The shivers were already crawling up your skin and down your spine, goosebumps prickling your limbs and increasing your sensitivity. That’s always how it began. Living life as a percentage of a percent came with certain perks...and drawbacks. Though in your mind it was mainly the latter. You were one of the 10% of humans on Earth, almost seven hundred million people, who had been born with a little something extra in the last few decades. A subgender they called it. Another word for mutation, human evolution, the future.

There were three. Most, about 90%, were what the scientists were calling Beta. These humans had few distinguishable changes. Slightly increased senses and a greater capacity for empathy were their perks, the drawback being infertility. Nature’s way of culling the overgrown human population. You wished you had been that lucky. The next were Alphas...making up a little over 9%. Powerhouses of strength and confidence, something about Alphas drew people in. You could find most in positions of leadership or protective roles, as their easy confidence inspired the same in others. They had enhanced senses, and greater levels of instinctual behavior, making them far more passion and emotion driven than your average human.

Far from infertile, Alphas are extremely virile no matter the sex, and have been known to resist most kinds of birth control. On occasion it’s been reported that their pheromones alone are capable of rendering a female in estrus. Both sex’s genitals come equipped with a knot, like a canine, with the female version located within their vaginal cavity to prevent a male from leaving them during ejaculation. Once Alphas hit physical maturity, they go into a period of extreme lust every three months, called a Rut, where mating becomes the foremost instinct and their body releases extreme amounts of pheromones to facilitate this.

The last of the subgenders is extremely rare, with only 0.8% in recorded existence. The Omega, if anything, is the Alpha’s equal but opposing force. Equally compelling, Omega are characterised by their beauty and intelligence. Though they also inherit higher senses and more instinctive behavior, it’s tempered by logic and most find themselves having an easier time with mental pursuits. Physically, Omega are the most different. No matter what sex, their bodies are equipped with a womb and birth canal, their hips tending to be wide to facilitate child-bearing. Omega are extremely fertile and once of age, they have a similar cycle to Alphas, going through a period of Heat every three months.

And yours, unfortunately, was coming soon. You usually had to deal with a few days of pre-Heat symptoms; things like feeling chilled all the time and getting cramps or mood swings. But this Heat was late, probably due to the stress of moving to a whole new state. Derry, Maine wasn’t exactly your first choice of places to move ...but it was small enough you hopefully wouldn’t be bothered or run into any Alphas here. You had nothing against Alphas ...they were usually very nice people. It’s just that they made you feel uncomfortable ...namely your body. Omegas and Alphas had a weird mutual attraction thing going on that you didn’t really care for. You hated feeling like you had no choice but to like someone just because their body was putting out invisible sex dust that your body really liked. Fuck that.

At least you already knew there weren’t any Alphas in your new High School. That made it easier to get up from your bed and get ready for the day. You’d been there for a couple of weeks now, and finally the “new kid” syndrome seemed to be wearing off. You were somewhat popular despite your quiet nature, probably the Omega in you at work. People liked you, enjoyed being in your presence...and even the most surly of emo teens was pacified and put at ease by your calm nature. You were starting to fit in, and you really hoped this upcoming Heat and your inevitable absence from school would go unnoticed.

Sweat was already starting to gather on your skin as you biked towards the High School in your soft sleeveless sweater dress and tights, passing all kinds of folks out enjoying the crisp Fall weather. You couldn’t help but be grateful that none of your classmates knew you were here repeating your senior year. Omegas were kind of known for getting really sick right before they transitioned to full adults, and your illness had robbed you of your senior year and some change. The move to Derry gave you a fresh start, and a chance to finish your education in peace. Placing your bike on the bike rack with the others, you started moving towards the doors and prepared yourself for a looong day of classes.

* * *

The bell rang, loud and piercing like a clarion call. The signal of your salvation. You couldn’t wait to get home, honestly. This pre-Heat seemed to be coming on much faster than you’d ever experienced before, your symptoms escalating to the point of ensuring your misery for the latter half of the day. Thighs, damp beneath your tights and dress, chafed slightly as you hurried to pack up your things and rush out into the hall, joining the tide of students leaving the building. In your rush, you didn’t notice one of your new friends, Barbara, chasing after you with concern. That was until her fingers wrapped around your arm, the heat of her hand on your sensitive skin causing your whole body to jolt.

You turned your head towards her, both of you caught in the flow of students and unable to stop to have a proper conversation. Her light blue eyes looked you over curiously, her brow furrowed. “Hey, you seemed really distracted in there today. Is everything okay?” Her voice was barely audible in the din of the excited crowd, but you understood and felt your mouth go dry at her question. God, you had hoped no one had noticed your state of agitation all day. You’d thought you’d hidden it well, but apparently not.

“I...I’m fine Barb, just a little tired you know? Long week.” You attempted a smile to reassure her, but weren’t sure if you’d hit the mark. Your lower abdomen was starting to ache slightly. A sure sign agonizing cramps were on the way. So soon, you thought. Too soon. It was that perilous distraction that set everything else in motion. Someone suddenly slammed into you from behind just as you made it out of the cramped, dingy hallway and into the front courtyard of the school. You felt Barabara scrambling at your side, trying to keep you upright to no avail. The ground came up to hit you hard, your bag with your wallet and all your books going flying forward and scattering all over the flagstone. You looked up with a wince to see who had hit you with such force, only to see a trio of underclassmen.

The one in front had a mullet and was wearing a sleeveless tank top that showed off his fairly muscular arms. You shook yourself from those thoughts, quickly noticing he was going to pick up your things. Henry Bowers. You knew of him, though you didn’t really run in the same circles. Rumor had it he was a bully, and a cruel one at that, only targeting those younger than him. It was a sign of cowardice, which immediately had your body deciding he wasn’t mate material to your immense relief. However, as your friend tried to help you stand, you saw him staring at something small in his hand with a look of disbelief. Focusing your vision, you noticed it was your state ID...which had all of your information on it …name, address, and subgender.

It must have fallen out of your wallet when you fell. Your eyes locked on his face, desperately moving forward to reach for the small laminated card. It seems your movement broke his trance, as he quickly held it up out of your reach and quite loudly exclaimed, “You’re an Omega?” The word seemed to freeze everyone around you, both teachers and students. Those who hadn’t heard what Bowers had said were elbowing their fellow students, asking what was going on. Your breath came out in short gasps, your impending Heat not making it any easier to draw oxygen into your lungs as you started to panic.

“N-No..I…” You started to stutter out, attempting to do anything to deflect all this sudden attention and deny his claims. Bowers smirked, seeming to get some sort of sick satisfaction out of your floundering as he shook his head.

“Tut tut..don’t lie little ‘mega, it says right here!” he pointed to the card in his hand, still held out of your reach, though significantly lower now. “(First Name, Last Name), Age 20…Holy shit, you’re not even a teenager?” He chuckled, eyes wide as he scanned you in a way that made your insides clench in disgust. “Damn girl, you age well. I never would have known.”

You felt tears prick your eyes as you looked around for some kind of help, but all the students and staff appeared frozen in shock, unable to look away from the spectacle. There had never been an Omega in Derry before, most of the residents had never even seen one, let alone this close. You turned back to Bowers to notice that in his efforts to tease you, he’d let the ID dip low enough that you could grab it if you were quick. And you did just that, snatching it out of his hand and gathering your other belongings with great speed, taking off towards the bike rack while everyone still just watched you.

No one stopped you as you unlocked your bike and hopped on, resisting a wince as the seat pressed into the heated, sopping flesh between your thighs. You rode away as fast as you could, the tears streaming down your face as your carefully constructed new life came crashing down around you. It just wasn’t fair. You’d tried so hard ...Soon you had to stop and hop off the bike, the motions of pedaling were becoming unbearable as the seat rubbed against your core. You’d have to walk the rest of the way home. Wiping your tears, you let the cool Fall breeze blow your hair into your face, hiding the splotchy redness that had developed. As you got closer to home, you also got farther from civilization, surrounded by more trees than houses. Your new home was pretty close to the Barrens, a little ways out from town. Still only a twenty minute bike ride to and from school, but it was nice at moments like this to not really have neighbors.

During your Heat it would be a blessing, as you could leave your bedroom window open and not worry about neighbors commenting on the smell or noises that would drift out. You were startled out of your thoughts by the sound of a car approaching you from behind, causing you to move further to the side of road to let it pass. When it didn’t, you turned towards it to see one of the trio of underclassmen behind the wheel, Bowers in the passenger seat rolling the window down with a smirk. They pulled up beside you, and you increased your walking speed, determined to ignore the asshole that basically just ruined your life.

The mullet head leaned out of the window, almost close enough to grab you if he wanted to and yelled, “Hey ‘mega! You need a ride? I got a nice warm seat for you right here!” You didn’t look, but thought he might have been gesturing to his crotch.

You grit your teeth, wanting desperately to yell back at him that that wasn’t your name and not to call you that. His vulgar gesture disturbed you and you picked up your pace. This only seemed to amuse him as he continued to yell, “Aww, c’mon ‘mega! Don’t ignore us, we just wanna get a taste. I hear there’s nothing like ‘mega pussy. Sweeter than sin, ain’t that right boys?” He laughed as his goons chuckled with him. You were beyond disturbed and were nearly running now. Finally you heard something that made your heart freeze in your chest, the sound of the car pulling to the side behind you and coming to a stop. At the first sound of the doors opening you dropped your bike and started sprinting as fast as you could.

You had no idea what they really wanted, but you didn’t want to find out. Unfortunately you were slow in your pre-Heat addled state, your middle still aching horrendously. They started catching up, Henry yelling from behind you, “Stop running little ‘mega! We just want to play! Promise you’ll enjoy it!” His words only made you more desperate to get away, but your house was still at least 10 minutes in the distance, and there was no way you could outrun them. In a last bid to lose the trio you made a hard right into the woods, dodging trees and roots as you tried to take a shortcut you weren’t sure existed.

Various bushes and small branches tugged at your soft dress and cut into your skin as you ran, leaving minute scratches that wept crimson. Tears pooled in your big beautiful eyes, starting to make your vision blurry. Bowers and his gang were only yards behind you, you had to keep going. You furiously wiped your eyes, panting heavily as you rounded a tree and suddenly felt yourself free falling. You could feel the wind rushing past your face, hair streaming out behind you until suddenly you hit water, the air being knocked out of your lungs as the chill seeped into your bones. It was freezing, and you felt yourself being dragged under in some sort of current. You fought it as hard as you could, limbs numb with exhaustion, trying to break the surface for more than a moment. Trying to scream for help, though you had no hope of anyone hearing you. Your last coherent thought before the blackness took you was that you must have fallen into the river, and they’d probably never find your body.


	2. Out of the Frying Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented! I really appreciate all your support and kind words. I apologize that it’s taken so long to get another chapter out, the holidays were brutal but I hope they went well for you all! This chapter turned out to be massive, so I ended up splitting it in two. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> On another note, I’ve heard what a few of you have said about there being no A/B/O Pennywise fics, and I had no idea the genre was so underpopulated. I definitely feel like I want to do more of these, so stay tuned for the future if you like that genre and enjoy my writing.
> 
> With that, enjoy the chapter!

Deep within the cavernous, maze-like tunnels under the town of Derry, something stirred, lifting its head to sniff delicately at the air. It pivoted, trying to sift through the scents of rot, decay, and refuse to find the singular bouquet that had been teasing it all day. The tantalizing aroma had drifted through the sewers, suffusing the air with its rich perfume. It already knew the source, a human, newly arrived within its domain. 

There was something different about this one. Something interesting. The human had tickled its senses from the moment they’d crossed into its territory. It had intended to investigate, but the hunger always came first. Its pantry needed refreshing and the little curiosity could and would wait. The Eldritch knew it posed no threat to its continued comfortable existence in Derry, nothing did after all. 

But now... oh the scent was closer, so much closer, and seemed to be ripening by the minute. Prey, but also not prey. Not a food scent, no. Something else, the saccharine sweetness of it making the back of its throat tickle and itch, three balls of pure cosmic energy and light buzzing agitatedly within the physical form confining them. At the moment it appeared to be a nearly seven foot tall clown, male and humanoid enough ...with some minor adjustments. It was the Eldritch’s current favorite form.

His painted visage was lifted to the ceiling, nose to the air. The heady aroma called to the entity, causing thick, viscous drool to leak copiously from the clown’s crimson lower lip. It was easily more tantalizing than any pathetic fear-filled child. Curiosity bade the horror to move, to leave its lair and seek out the scent that was calling it. Calling him. Calling. Calling… filling him with a need the Eldritch did not understand.

He crept through the maze of concrete, following his nose, sometimes skittering across the walls to avoid the rivers of Derry’s scum. The cosmic being found himself heading towards the opening leading to the Barrens, which only made him more curious. Such a remote area for such a tasty treat to be hiding. 

He poked his head experimentally out of the sewer opening, puffs of flame red hair somehow moving untouched past dead branches and hanging ivy. In the end he didn’t need to search very far, for just beyond the opening, presented almost as a gift, was a young human. The clown ascertained it to be a female of the species, a little older than he usually liked, but ohhhh her scent! It was even stronger this close, and before he knew what he was doing, he was hovering over her collapsed form.

His overly large head cocked to the side as he studied her. She was lying in the calf-deep water of the stream, the iron tang of blood drifting in the gentle breeze coming from the many shallow cuts decorating her body. It seemed her waterlogged dress was caught on some of the rocks surrounding the entrance to his lair, the fabric rucked up almost to her breasts, leaving her legging clad lower body exposed to the slowly darkening sky and keeping her from floating farther downstream. This was the source? This insignificant little thing was producing the most mouthwatering aroma he had ever had the pleasure of inhaling, and for all his infinite knowledge.... he had no idea why.

The girl was alive, her heartbeat steady though sluggish from the cold and her state of unconsciousness. The horrid sound of her labored breathing tugged at something within the clown, causing the entity to furrow his carved brow. Leaning closer, he took a deep inhale, filling lungs he didn’t need with the essence of her. Yesssss... This small, fragile female was the source, despite appearances, calling even now to instincts he had never given much thought before. 

So strange that he didn’t feel the urge to consume her, to strip flesh from bone, no matter that she was unconscious and easy prey. Just to be sure, his golden eyes went to a small gash on her tender looking stomach. Perhaps a little experiment was in order. The clown crouched over her prostrate form, mouth opening wide to let a too long tongue unfurl and lap roughly at the blood barely seeping from the tiny wound. Her scent was almost overwhelmingly intense this close, her blood like chocolate on his palate. But still... that urge to rend and tear and gorge was absent, something else taking its place, painfully heating the Eldritch from the inside until it manifested as a low, almost sub-vocal growl.

The things his instincts were urging him to do to the little creature were grotesque… things he had never considered before with such lesser beings. But he couldn’t simply ignore the strong, rhythmic pulsations of the Deadlights within him. The question became… what to do with the girl? Pristine white gloved hands hovered over her sprawled form, hesitating, unsure of what he wanted for the first time in a very long time. He didn’t want to eat her, and that in and of itself was strange new territory for him. It also knew that no one else could have her, ever, a surge of purely possessive instinct barreling through his empty chest. The Deadlights wanted her, for some unfathomable reason, and would suffer no other’s touch upon her. 

Finally coming to a decision, the clown wasted no more time contemplating. Wrapping the woman up in his long limbs, gripping firmly around the girl’s shoulders and knees, he lifted her from the freezing water. The entity heard her release a tiny whimper in what was most likely pain, adjusting his grip and assuming the delicate little thing was probably bruised in multiple places. No matter, he would take her to his inner sanctum where she could heal and he could have time to unravel this new delightful little mystery. She would belong to him until his curiosity was sated, and then... she would die.

* * *

Pain. It was everywhere, and frightening in its intensity. That was the first thing you noticed upon swimming up from the comforting blackness and back to consciousness with a barely audible groan. The ache permeating your body made going back to sleep seem very tempting, but your subconscious nagged at you, begging you to remember, to realize there was something you needed to do. You slowly came to your senses, memories flashing behind your closed lids. You remembered Bowers and his gang of teen thugs chasing you through the forest, your impending Heat spreading through your body at almost the same speed as your sprint towards safety. Then there was a sudden drop, the feeling of breathlessness, and cold... and then nothing. The cliff, you realize. You had run right off a goddamn cliff and fallen into the river. 

The first thing you needed to do was take stock of your body, worried something might be broken with the way you positively throbbed. The first sensation to jump out at you was that you weren’t freezing, just a little chilled, and also not soaking wet. All signs pointed to you no longer being in the water and at least some time having passed. There was something soft underneath you, cradling your body. It felt like some kind of velvety fabric. Your hands fisted into it, rubbing it between your fingers in confusion.

Luckily it seemed you had escaped the river mostly unscathed. Your throat and lungs were sore, probably from coughing up water, and you ached, but in a way that spoke of bruises and maybe a few cuts, not broken bones or internal bleeding. Surprisingly, the majority of the pain was centered in your lower abdomen. Your Heat... it was already upon you, and your sudden focus on it seemed to only intensify the cramping need within you. Your thoughts were sluggish, your body exhausted from its ordeal...and it was a damned miracle you weren’t dead.

There was also a scent in the air. Something that made the waves of desire feel less like the soft surging of the tides and more like terrible tsunamis threatening to drag you under. It was almost overpowered by the thick smell of waste, but it shined in your nose like a beacon of hope. If you were to try to describe it, it smelled like power. It reminded you of the crisp zap of ozone after a storm, the musk of leather, a hint of iron and the papery smell of old books, even bits of pine... and overlaying it all, something sweet. 

It was almost like the underlying scent was being covered up by some cheap cotton candy scented perfume. That part made you wrinkle your nose, not very partial to the unnatural smell, but the rest of it? Your heart thudded double time behind your ribs as the aroma saturated your sore, struggling lungs. It was intoxicating in the worst way, and it smacked of Alpha, though not like any Alpha you’d come into contact with before. You finally pried your eyes open, body already in search of the source of the smell.

As your vision came into focus, you could just make out a strange painted wood ceiling and warm orange light before a raspy giggle startled you, causing your head to whip around on your neck. You were in a box, a strange oblong wooden box, and in the corner was... a man? No, you thought as your vision focused...it was a clown. The largest clown you had ever seen. It stood nearly seven feet tall, its seemingly vintage costume cut in such a way as to add to the gangly effect. As your brain tried to process what the hell was going on, the clown spoke, its voice jumping up and down in pitch as crimson painted lips moved in a cracked white facade.

“Ooohoho! Look, look! It’s awake, yes it is! Fiiiinally awake! Tehehe.” The guy’s expression was a little strange, seemingly excited as he spoke with a wide smile that slowly dropped towards the end, one of his molten amber eyes drifting languidly to the side as he lapsed into unnerving stillness. 

Your body shivered at the strange tone, the hairs on your arms raising in goosebumps despite yourself. There were so many questions circling your fuzzy brain, and you managed to croak them towards the bizzarro clown who just had to be the Alpha you were smelling. “W-Who are you? And...and how did I get here?” 

This seemed to snap the guy out of his little dream-world, as he refocused on you and literally shook himself out of it, tiny bells on his costume ringing merrily. He leaned forward, bowing almost ninety degrees with his arms at his sides to answer you.

“Why, p-pardon me little thing. Tehe, I’m P-Pennywise the Daaaancing Clown. You’re down here with me, where everybody floats.” He giggled out, smiling wide. You weren’t sure if his stuttering was natural or if he was doing it to mock you, but decided against getting angry over it. Just remaining logical and lucid was taking more energy than you wanted.

Pennywise seemed to fit in perfectly against the backdrop, which you realized reminded you a bit of a box car, like the ones old trains used to ferry around. It was set up to look like a stage. In fact, upon closer inspection, the fabric underneath you seemed to be some thick velvet curtains, wadded up into a little nest. The clown must have taken them down and put them underneath you, a sweet gesture by all accounts. Especially from what seemed to be a rather powerful Alpha, this close to you during one of the strongest Heats of your life.

You wanted to ask more questions, but just as you went to speak, your body was wracked with another surge of arousal causing you to spasm and release a low hoarse whimper of need. The clown’s grin faded, buck teeth being hidden behind plump red lips as he cocked his head to the side. He seemed confused by the involuntary noise you’d made and the sudden increase in your scent from the gush of slick now soaking through your clothes, which...really made no sense. Any Alpha worth their salt, especially one as strong as this one smelled, should instinctively understand what an Omega in Heat smelled like....

Pennywise took a large step forward, closing the space between you almost unconsciously as the air thickened with your scent. This was a small, enclosed space… exactly the sort of place you didn’t want to be trapped with an unknown Alpha. The smell of ozone strengthened, causing you to squirm where you lay. You’d never been this close to an Alpha during one of your Heats. In fact, everyone including yourself had tried to keep you away from Alphas if it was anywhere near your cycle. It was just ...safer, and better for everyone.

“Sweet girl, soft girl, tasty tender thing. Little human seems to be in trouble, yes she does. And ole Pennywise can’t resist the little treat much longer.” the clown sang as it came almost unbearably close. “Why do you smell so…” Pennywise paused to take in a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed as his nostrils flared, only to snap open on a low growl, gaze burning into you. “...delicious?”

The end of his sentence was an almost feral hiss. The Alpha was obviously just as affected by you as you were by him. Part of you was mightily pleased at this, attracting such an obviously strong mate was something to take a primal sort of pride in, but you pushed it down as best you could and even more questions nagged at you for attention. Your mind was too muddled to really respond, but you weren’t deaf. You had heard him call you ‘little human’, and it along with his strange tone unnerved you. His unnatural stillness from before unnerved you. His weird eye color and costume unnerved you. Even his movements towards you, filled with the grace of a predator and yet also a small hint of wrongness, made you feel titters of unease crawl down your now sweat soaked spine.

In fact, the only thing about him even remotely comforting was the scent he produced, and even that was different. Suspect. Either this Alpha was crazy or… the other options didn’t bear thinking about. Either way you needed to get away from him, and soon, or you’d truly be lost to your Heat and risk being bred by some strange Alpha dressed up as a clown of all things.

Little bells seemed to jingle as he moved, crouching in front of you, decorating his rather unique costume at the arms and ankles. As weird as he was, his proximity forced you to breathe nothing but that glorious scent, your inner thighs dampening further in response even as your fight or flight instincts came online in a bad way. You tried to speak, to protest his closeness in some way or answer his question, but you couldn’t even get the words out. It was as if the perfume of him held you under some sort of spell, and all you wanted was for him to touch you. Take you.

You were barely holding on to your sanity, your Heat ravaged body demanding you entice this powerful Alpha, rub his scent all over yourself until you were drowning in it. It screamed in the back of your mind, slowly locking away reason and fear as you sank deeper into the raw instinct to mate. You realized suddenly that it was too late, you were out of time.

The clown giggled at your apparent struggle to speak and leaned forward, making his crouch seem all the more like the readiness before a predator’s lunge, long silk covered limbs caging your legs beneath him, “What was that, little one? Hmm? I can’t hear you.” He taunted, your brain barely registering that he was speaking at all as your womb positively ached in want. He was too close, it was too late, and you were too far gone. As if a switch was flipped inside your head, you released a soft, needy whine, arms weakly raising towards him, hoping to beckon the Alpha closer. A gush of slick further soaked your panties, and the clown growled so low as to be almost inaudible, feeling it in your bones and behind your teeth rather than hearing it.

He moved quicker than you thought possible. His hands, gloved in thin white fabric, suddenly gripped just under your knees. You could feel something slightly sharp poking at the delicate skin beneath your leggings, and looked down to see black claws sprouting from each encased fingertip, his hands so large they managed to wrap wholly around your legs. The sight should have frightened you, but the feeling had no room to bloom under the lust. Pennywise, though you were sure that wasn’t his real name, leaned down, his face directly over your throbbing center. You could see his chest expand as he took a deep inhale, suddenly baring teeth that seemed more like fangs, long and needle sharp. Your thighs parted easily with a rough motion of his arms, and the clown dipped between your legs to nuzzle at the sopping fabric there.

You trembled as your hands tentatively came down to touch his large head, fingers threading through bright red hair. “A-Alpha...please...oh god p-please.” You didn’t know what made Pennywise cease all motion, whether your touch or your words, but either way you regretted it. He’d barely given you a taste of relief and already the thought of him stopping was unbearable.

Penny on the other hand was confused, so very confused. The tempting little morsel in front of it smelled divine, the aroma wafting from between her legs like a clarion call. The entity wasn’t completely ignorant. It knew how humans propagated, as weird as the creatures were. It was important information to know after all, for the wellbeing of his stock. But he had never felt this stirring from within, never had the urge to breed, to take a mate. It was all so wickedly strange, the girl’s scent, urging the clown to mount her, claim her. 

Her fingers in his hair had given him pause, the sensation of being touched gently so very foreign to the Eater of Worlds. The Deadlights within itched to snap her hands from her dainty little wrists and snack on them in front of her as a reflex, but there were other things grabbing at its attention. It let her keep them where they were for now, more concerned with getting the sweet smelling syrup she was producing into Its ravenous mouth somehow.

Yes...that is exactly what the clown wanted. To slurp her up like candy. The entity’s tongue rolled from its mouth, the pointed tip moving deliberately to lap at the drenched fabric covering the female’s breeding receptacle. It wasn’t enough. It could only taste the barest hint of her flavor. Letting out a frustrated gurgle, he reached up suddenly, hooking his claws into the flimsy fabric covering her and dragging them down her body. The girl keened softly and squirmed as the coverings fell in ribbons to the velvet below and blood welled in the light scratches now joining the others on her skin. The pieces of cloth beneath met the same fate until she was finally bare before him, her skin almost glowing as the orange light reflected off her sweet smelling sweat.

He paused a moment to take her in fully. He’d actually never seen a naked human in person before, always eating his victims whole clothes and all, to say nothing of the fact that most were children and therefore not fully developed. This was a woman, with curves that made something within him ache and strain. Her slit was puffy, engorged with blood and flushed a deep pink, and it dripped the sweet nectar he needed. It was so small and delicate looking that a part of him ached to sink his teeth in, to destroy something so genuinely pleasing to look at, but a larger part of him pushed the thought away and urged him to devour her in a different way.

The clown moved its hands under you, your plump little behind fitting perfectly in his palms as he raised you up to his mouth. That first touch of his tongue on your aching core had your eyes closing tight. It was so good, his breath hot on your throbbing flesh. Hotter than a human’s should be. And his tongue...oh god his tongue was so long and seemed to be completely prehensile as he suddenly buried it in your cunt, no hint of foreplay or teasing whatsoever. You choked out a whimper as it wriggled within you, almost curling in on itself before withdrawing back into the Alpha’s mouth. He did this several times, thrusting the supernaturally long muscle deep into your passage and then curling and withdrawing, tasting you, like...like some kind of animal. An anteater perhaps, or maybe a hummingbird. 

Each time his tongue curled within you, it pressed agonizingly against your g-spot, causing more slick to gush into his hungry mouth. He seemed to realize this after the first few repetitions and then started actively pressing against the spongy pleasure center, almost milking you from the inside. You threw your head back, fingers clenching in the Alpha’s hair as you struggled just to breathe through the assault on your senses. The pleasure was so overwhelming, so much better than your hand or even the toys you kept hidden in your room. You were so turned on it was ridiculous, lost in a haze of ecstasy. It didn’t help that you could hear him making these pleased sounds as he gorged himself on you, these mmm _*sluurp*_ mmmm _*sluuurp*_ noises that were just divine, making your body burn hotter and your thighs tremble.

“A-Alpha! Aaaaah!” You were going to explode, in the best way. The clown’s face was now fully between your thighs and you could feel his open lips just brushing your skin. His nose just barely pressed against your swollen clit and you were a goner, erupting into orgasm just like that, releasing a loud cry as your walls clenched and you gushed all over his tongue. Penny seemed startled at first, but then eagerly latched his mouth over your center and _sucked_, prolonging the delicious waves of pleasure.

You panted for breath as you came down from your high, the clown’s tongue lapping almost gently at your folds. Oversensitive and dazed, you tried to push him away, pressing your palms against his wide forehead in the hopes of getting a small break. The high pitched snarl the Alpha released showed those hopes to be futile, but the feel of his tongue rasping against your clit was almost painful now. You whined and pushed again, not even budging him from between your thighs, when suddenly he raised his head slightly. Or at least, you thought that’s what he was doing, but upon closer inspection you saw something that would have horrified you under normal circumstances.

He….It...had slowly unhinged its jaw, much like a snake, the top part of its face raising up to show a veritable treasure trove of teeth. For a second you panicked, snatching your hands back from his forehead just as he struck, simultaneously biting down on your pelvis and shoving his tongue inside you even deeper than before. You screamed, as much from the pleasure as from the pain as the razor sharp teeth pierced your skin. You were going to have an ovular mark of teeth indentations from the start of your pubic mound all the way around to your ass where his bottom teeth were lodged.

He had apparently resented your attempts to get him away from your pussy and had latched on rather effectively. You were trapped, unable to move away or squirm for fear of tearing your skin even more. You were completely at the mercy of his mouth, his tongue plumbing your depths and wringing sharp screeches of pleasure from your sore throat. If you were overwhelmed before, it was nothing compared to now...blood welling up around the Alpha’s lips and mixing with your juices as he feasted on you like a starving man. You were almost immediately ready to cum again, the pain adding an unexpected edge to the pleasure, making it sharper and more intense.

You had no time to be afraid, or wonder what the fuck was currently taking you to heaven and hell all at once. Any fear that had been conjured was just as quickly swept away under your next orgasm. Your hands fisted in the velvet fabric beneath you as you came on his tongue once again, gushing more slick than before into his waiting maw. Choking back a sob, tears leaked from the corners of your eyes as he didn’t even give you a moment to catch your breath, his efforts seeming to double.

You looked down to try and plead with him, only for your eyes to meet his, the former luminescent amber now seeming more of a burnt orange. Just as you opened your mouth, he did something with his tongue that sent your body into an uncontrolled spasm, muscles tightening and toes curling as the coil in your lower belly tightened once again. You were left with nothing to do but pant and mewl pathetically, reduced to non-verbal noises, your chest heaving, full breasts capped with flushed pebbled nipples rising and falling in a quick rhythm.

Suddenly a low hum came from the Alpha between your legs, and you felt his tongue twist inside you, stroking over your walls just so. Once, twice, three times and you were tipping over that edge once again. The coil deep within snapping with force as you filled his mouth with your essence. The noise you made didn’t sound human to your own ears, and just as quickly as it came the tension left your body limp and spread beneath your rescuer. Luckily it seemed as if he was finally sated, as you felt the teeth withdraw from your skin with a barely there tug. Your eyes closed and your head lolled to the side, mouth feeling dry as air rushed in and out of your lungs. That was the most intense experience you’d ever had, by far.

A shudder ran up your spine as a thought drifted into your fractured consciousness. As incredible as what just happened was, it wasn’t going to be enough. Biologically it wouldn’t cut it. The relief, while intense at the moment, wouldn’t last. Before long you’d be begging for more, no matter how sensitive or sore you became. You knew what you needed for some real relief, though you had no real experience with it. In the end, the only thing that would quell the fires you could already feel rising in your gut was a knot, and to be filled to the brim with Alpha seed.


End file.
